Yami & Hikari
by Migle
Summary: Kouji se siente solo y abandonado aparte de algo deprimido y duda del amor de su hermano encontrándose con una sorpresa y... no sé hacer resumenes así es que lean por favor es Yaoi, KouKoi


Yami & Hikari  
  
( Oscuridad y Luz) Nota: Yaoi Disclaimer: Koichi besa a Kouji en la serie? No! Hasta que eso pase la serie no es mía, desgraciadamente Está muy cursi pero me desterraron de mi cuarto y en el ático se me ocurrió antes de dormir y ya que estoy en las computadoras de la escuela perdiendo el tiempo decidí pasarlo de mi mente a Word y de Word subirlo a Internet, espero les guste se lo quiero dedicar a mi amigo, S.A.T.A.N.I.C. También debo de avisar que es un "one-shot" así es que no esperen continuación y ahora sí los dejo para que lean...  
  
Yami & Hikari  
  
Ya es de noche la oscuridad cubre todo, Es horrible me acuesto y de inmediato siento tu peso, Pero ya no eres tú, es solo mi imaginación, Ojala estuvieras aquí no puedo soportar está oscuridad yo solo, Necesito tu amor para seguir, Así que decido salir y tomar el tren en Shibuya, Aquel que me aleje lo más posible, No puedo soportarlo Te necesito tú eres lo único que tengo, Porqué te vas sin decir nada; Solo quédate está noche, prometo no molestarte Después de todo te has ido Prometiste estar a mi lado pero ahora volteo y no te veo Odio hacer esto pero creo que es lo mejor Ya no soporto las mentiras que nos rodean De todos modos esto era imposible Te pido una disculpa por haberte obligado esa última vez, Pero me correspondiste no creí que te molestarás tanto Pero tenías razón somos hermanos no podía ser Viendo el paisaje del tren me doy cuenta Todos están enamorados menos yo Talvez yo esté destinado a permanecer solo Hundido en una gran oscuridad Por qué yo cometí un gran error Me enamoré del único del que no debí, de ti de mi amado hermano Has destrozado mi corazón y aunque quisiera odiarte con toda mi alma Mi corazón me lo impide por que te Amo, Llegué al parque ya es de noche la oscuridad ciega todo Veo una silueta que se acerca y me abraza no me deja ir Solo siento mis labios sellados con un beso Pero al probar esos labios me traen recuerdos y el sabor me es familiar Pero por qué en un lugar así y de noche? Al principio el miedo me paraliza, no sé como actuar Siento como un brazo rodea mi cintura al final me doy por vencido Quizá mi destino es estar solo, pero por esta noche alguien desea estar conmigo Talvez me deba dejar llevar eso será lo mejor, pero ese beso me es demasiado familiar Lo abrazo y besó con igual pasión al reconocer tus labios en esos Al final notó tu sonrisa siempre fuiste tú, No sabes que susto me metiste Tengo ganas de golpearte, pero prefiero seguir besándote Es mil veces mejor besarte a lastimarte, Me recuestas en el pasto y comienzas a besarme el cuello No puedo evitar sentir placer pero siento una mirada insistente En un árbol cerca de nosotros hay una chica, La luz la ilumina ella es rubia Viste con un chaleco y una falda lila y una playera de rayas Solo murmura algo para ella misma antes de irse sus ojos reflejan odio Te levantas de encima de mi, me tomas de la mano para levantarme -Hay que irnos - es lo único que dices mientras te pones esa gorra azul Me levantó no digo nada solo acató tus ordenes como un perro Subimos al último tren que parte por la noche por que me haces esto? Por qué disfrutas dejarme a medias? Siempre terminas todo en la mejor parte -Te amo Kouji siempre te he amado, y siempre lo haré- Tú voz me saca de mis pensamientos y volteo a verte mientras me sonríes -Yo también te amo Koichi- digo y te beso no me importa que todos nos vean Eres todo para mí. Luz y oscuridad, No estamos destinados a Pelear Si no a amarnos.  
  
Owari Eso es todo espero les haya gustado y me dejan reviews los necesito haber que les pareció, apropósito este es mi primer fic de frontier así que espero les haya gustado y sean piadosos conmigo. Quiero reviews por favor, cierto ya por último quiero agradecer a Rally por inspirarme con sus fics (la admiro mucho) y recomendarles que lean el fic "Sin Sentido" es de mi amigo S.A.T.A.N.I.C.  
  
Sayonara Déjenme un review por piedad y si no quieren bueno ya arderán en el dulce y ardiente infierno, mientras yo grito "que ardan". Jajajajajaja rió satánicamente mientras llamo a mi espíritu de fuego y me voy mientras mi alrededor arde sádicamente (La gente arde, los niños mueren, larala, larala, la, la, la) 


End file.
